


In a Heartbeat I Would Do It Again

by thatluckyrabbit



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Feels, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Death, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatluckyrabbit/pseuds/thatluckyrabbit
Summary: The only thing he felt regret for was making Leonardo worry so much. But he would not regret making such a choice to risk his life for his.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something more light hearted this time around. And I can't resist hurting Usagi, as I tend to make my favs go through physical hurt. Cause I'm evil :') 
> 
> also 'Koibito' is Japanese for 'sweetheart', according to google translate :33

  


When his eyes finally fluttered open and  he was able to take in his surroundings, Usagi was at least somewhat aware of the waking world around him. Where he was and why he was there. What had happened. It took longer for all of that to kick in—the memories, the stabbing pain in his middle that took a brief moment before he really felt it. All he knew the moment he awoke was Leo being right there, he just knew, and with one small groan (the pain spiking throughout his body after being comatose for some time) and slight turn of his head he spotted the turtle right by his bedside. Leo's eyes widened noticeably when he noticed the bunny waking up.  


"Usagi..." He let out a breath of relief, grabbing hold of his hand and clutching it for dear life. In his eyes it was clear he held back much of his anxieties and guilt over what had happened, but his relief was just as, if not more, evident in his eyes and as well as the smile he let tug his lips. "...you're awake..." _You're alive..._  


The longer Usagi stayed conscious, the more the pain from his wound started to ache and burn from under the bandages wrapped around his middle. Any slight movement on his part made the ache flare up even more, so he tried his best to stay still. Briefly he'd forgotten what had happen when he finally had woken up, but it hit him clear as day when he felt the stinging ache of the wound on his stomach, a blade so close to piercing something vital that it was a miracle he'd manager to survive. A blade that had been meant for Leonardo but instead, the samurai had gotten in the way, willingly, to prevent his worst fears from coming true.  


And he would, in all honesty, do it all over again if he had to.  


"Of course I am," he said quietly, letting a small smile grace his face. He decided to try and lighten the mood and ease the obvious guilt and worry behind Leo's eyes with a light joking tone. "I'm quite difficult to kill."  


But it didn't do much to ease the obvious pain Leo was emotionally going through—of having to witness his lover get stabbed right in front of him, holding in him in his arms while the warm blood poured out and the rabbit lost consciousness, briefly making the turtle fear the absolute worst. And the guilt, heavy and suffocating, clearly weighing him down ever since the incident had happened. Usagi knew how much Leo burdened himself with guilt and the responsibility of those close to him; that if he felt he'd let any of them down in some way, it would haunt him and plague him for quite a long while afterwards, making him train harder and stop caring about his own well being, too focused on trying to find ways to make things right and prevent anything from happening again. As Usagi had one told him before, they had no control over what could happen and what had already happened; it had to be accepted and moved on, focusing on such a thing could bring darkness to one's self and mind and throw them off track and nearly change one's self. He'd seen it before nearly happen to Leo once, and he knew how likely it was for it to happen again to him.  


Just like now. It was so clear Leonardo felt guilt over what had happened, and it took the ronin a minute to bask in his own thoughts--that, if he'd been in Leo's place.... the guilt would have undoubtedly been just as unbearable. But he himself did not feel any guilt for taking the blade and being stabbed. Not when it saved Leonardo's life. For a life without him, had he not made it in time, to take the attack for him..  


Usagi didn't even want to think about _that._ He was more than relieved to know he'd succeeded in protecting his lover. To see him right by his side like always. To know he'd prevented his worst nightmare of losing him from coming true, even if it nearly cost him his own life.  


" _Koibito_..." the rabbit slowly reached a hand up to softly caress the turtle's cheek. "I may be wounded, but I am still alive... do not blame yourself... it was my choice."  


The physical affection seemed to help, even just a little, Leonardo letting his eyes shut briefly at the gentle touch against his cheek, letting his other hand rest over Usagi's. "...but..." His voice sounded close to breaking right then and there. "...I could have lost you... you shouldn't have... tried to risk your life for me... you almost...!"  


Usagi shushed him before he could finish that sentence, letting his thumb lightly make circles against the turtle's lower cheek and jawline. The only thing he felt regret for was making Leonardo worry so much. But he would not regret making such a choice to risk his life for his. "...I would do it again in a heartbeat," he said softly, "...I can not lose you... I am bound to keep you safe. Losing you would have been a fate worse than this, than even death itself."  


He had almost lost Leonardo in that moment. When the enemy they'd been fighting had raised their sword, about to pierce into him, the world stopped for Usagi right then and there. If the fiend had succeeded, it would have surely killed the turtle, the force of the attack would have made the blade go all the way inside of his chest, very much fatal. Time had slowed in that moment and he'd made his choice, jumping in the way of harm to save Leonardo. The fact Usagi had intervened had made the blade, as a result, not go in all the way, though the wound brought fourth was nearly fatal. He'd been lucky, in a way, but he'd been prepared to die in that moment.  


He'd been more than ready to die in that moment. The mere thought of losing Leo was a fate that seemed worse than death, one so painful it was almost unimaginable.  


Leonardo opened his eyes to look into Usagi's, searching for a way to be able to convince him. "Please don't do that ever again," he begged, "I don't want you to do that for me. You said so yourself, whatever happens happens, I was about to die, yet you intervened, and you..." he took a moment to swallow, voice cracking just a bit. "...almost _died_..."  


Desperately he clutched the hand against his cheek and the other hand he'd been holding onto, squeezing both as desperation poured out heavy from within him.  


"Please, please promise me you won't do that again."  


Silence followed. With baited breath Leonardo waited for the rabbit to answer; waiting as he had for him to finally wake up.  


It didn't take long for Usagi to answer such a plea.  


"I cannot make that promise, Leonardo..." he answered quietly. "Your life is my life. If I were to lose you I would lose a part of myself, a part of my heart. Even if you were to lose me..." He didn't know how to compensate for that. He knew Leo would be devastated beyond all belief, and as much as the thought of him grieving and upset hurt Usagi... "...I would rather it be as such, than to lose you. Myself, your family... we wouldn't know what to do without you."  


It was clearly the answer Leonardo didn't want to hear, but deep down should have expected to anyway. The ronin was stubborn and stood by his choices, especially one such as this. He wanted to argue, to be angry, to beg and plead and make him, somehow, change his mind, but right now... seeing Usagi at least alive was enough of a relief itself. Even if he didn't want Usagi to not risk his life for him, as he would for him, he knew no amount of arguing or pleading would change his mind on that matter.  


And rather than let the negative thoughts and the anxiety and the what ifs plague him further, he decided to take a higher, more positive approach.  


"It won't happen," he replied, smiling just a little. "We won't let anything bad happen to each other. We fight as we always have—together. And I won't lose you." He gave Usagi's hands a gentle squeeze. "As you will not lose me."   


Even if he couldn't foresee whatever the future held for them... as long as they fought together, they both knew then that nothing could tear them apart. Perhaps not even death.


End file.
